The Catch
by InkedFingertips
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is nothing and everything like his father. Cheery yet egotistical, and totally in love with Head Boy, Albus Potter. This is the story of how they became Hogwarts' Most Awaited Couple. Oneshot


**A/N: For inksurroundsme. Albus/Scorpius is just too cute.**

Scorpius walked through the portrait-door of Gryffindor tower with an air of cheer that only heightened once he took note of who sat curled up on the large couch in the common room. Albus. The blue-eyed, black-haired boy was relaxing with his knees folded into his chest and a book propped up on his knees. As usual, he was reading speedily, biting the corner of his lower lip in that concentrated way that Scorpius just found adorable. His wand was, as usual, tucked behind his ear sloppily, but it was yet another small and endearing quirk he'd come to love about Al.

Though the blond was covered in dirt and sweat from the earlier quidditch practice, he flopped down on the couch with a tired huff, 'accidentally' knocking the thick book from Albus' hands.

"Oops" the taller boy grinned mischievously at the incredulous expression painted on Albus'.

"You are a total prat" the messy-haired boy deadpanned. With his red and gold tie askew and his round glasses slipping from his nose, Scorpius thought he looked downright shag-worthy.

"You love it" he shot back with mirth in his grey eyes. "It's time for some Scorpius-love anyway. I'm back from practice" he pouted lightly.

Albus grimaced, trying and failing to hide his smile.

"I noticed. You smell horrible"

"Oh, do I?" a wicked light flashed in Scorpius' fog-colored eyes and Albus knew that to be an omen of terror. What could that egomaniacal, admittedly attractive, idiot possibly be thinking now? In mere seconds, his mental question was answered.

In front of everyone in the entire common room, including the whole Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Scorpius had smashed his body right against Albus', dirty clothes and all. But more importantly, the older boy had also pressed his lips against Al's.

"Oh. My. God." someone tittered as Scorpius prolonged the smooch, opening his mouth just a tiny to bit to get their lips moving. Albus was frozen, halfway stuck between heaven and hell. The boy of his (secret) dreams had finally worked up the gall to kiss him, but he'd chosen to do it in front of every gossiping Gryffindor body in existence.

He was beyond pissed.

He was also beyond elated, because there was no denying the feel of Scorpius' winter-cool lips against his own. Though the taller boy's mouth was obviously cool from the treacherous weather conditions outside, it was also somehow hot. Hotter than he could have ever imagined. Blistering lava in the form of invisible electricity that flowed non-stop between their hungry lips. Of course, it took Albus a mere 3 seconds to finally respond, and he couldn't resist. He was hungry for more. Scorpius was a breath of fresh mint, and as strange and cliche as it sounded, the sexy blond's lips reminded him of Christmas.

Cold, yet warm. Exciting. Terrifying. Yes, after this, there was no way that Albus _couldn't_ anticipate more kisses. Finally, after what felt like an entire day, the two broke apart. Embarrassingly enough, Albus was panting. _Panting. _And the reason he knew that he was breathing like he'd just run a marathon, was because it was eerily, unnaturally quiet in Gryffindor Common Room.

Mortified, he covered his lips. Scorpius' expression was unreadable.

Seconds later, everyone, including Nearly Headless Nick burst into cheers. Wolf-whistles and jovial wailing surrounded the couple on the couch and Albus' face was redder than the tail of a Crumple-horned Snorkack. Though it all though, a booming voice could be heard. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Albus recognized it.

James.

"Oi! Shutup everyone! I've got something to say!" James slammed a mug down on the chessboard he'd been sitting at repeatedly. Everyone quieted down.

"You." he pointed to Scorpius with a murderous look in his green eyes. "I know you fancy my little brother. And Albus, I know you like him too, but I swear on Merlin's balls Scorpius Malfoy, if you hurt Al, I will break your legs. You won't play another match of quidditch ever again. We clear?"

"Crystal" Scorpius grinned confidently and pulled a still-blushing Albus into his lap.

"ALRIGHT THEN! CHEERS!" James yelled, throwing up his mug and ignoring the shriek from Laila Patil when a bit of his butterbeer sloshed onto her clothes.

From all around the room, Albus heard things like 'Always knew they'd be together' and 'Knew Scor wanted Al this whole time'. He sat in awe. Wasn't anyone going to ask him _his_ opinion?

"Are you even going to ask me?" he whispered to Scorpius furiously. "You could be making a fool of yourself. I could be taken"

Scorpius smiled egotistically. "Yes, but the chances of that actually being true are woefully low. Besides, I'd steal you away from him. Why go for a total prat when you could have the original?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "You're such a catch"

Suddenly Scorpius' eyes turned stormy and serious, catching Albus off guard as their friends began to party, unaware of the couple curled together on the couch.

"Will you be my boyfriend Albus Severus Potter?"

"Ugh, you _know_ I hate my middle name! But, yes, I guess" he sighed.

"Good. Because I need to kiss you again"

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
